Innocent Scandals
by Dawn Rei Faun
Summary: AU. Based on the novel, “Les Liaisons Dangereuses,” and the two movies, “Dangerous Liaisons” and the lesser known “Valmont.” Two aristocrats decide to use sex to ruin the lives of others in Heian Era Japan
1. Goodbye Shelter, Hello Society

_**Title: **Innocent Scandals  
__**Inspiration(s): **Les Liaisons Dangereuses  
__**Author: **Miss Rei Faun  
__**Anime: **Ronin Warriors  
__**Type of Fanfic: **Alternative Universe; set in the late Heian Era  
__**Genre: **Drama  
__**Couple(s): **I'll give you a hint, they're het couples and NO romances with OCs are involved! (for the most part)  
__**Yaoi Yuri or Het: **Het  
__**Original Characters: **A few.  
__**Notes/Warnings: **Yes, this is based on the novel (specifically the two movies). I'll give you a hint: we have a Warlord, A female warlord and another woman, a boy and a girl here...This takes place in the late Heian Era in Japan, around the mid-1100s...I guess to explain decadence of the nobility. Some plots will be based on "Dangerous Liaisons," the famous modern film interpretation, and some scenes will be based on "Valmont," the lesser known, not as dark interpretation. So a bunch of bad stuff will happen, and...If you've never heard of the novel, then I better shut up so I won't give away the plot...  
__I can't explain much for this chapter, so...  
__**Rating: **R/NC-17 for lemon, angst, one off-screen rape scene, treachery, and death...basically anything that's considered not for kids...  
__**Chapter Rating: **PG/PG-13  
__**Disclaimer: **RW belongs to Sunrise/Bandai; and the novel and movies belong to this Laclos (sp?) person..._

* * *

_At a nearby small orphanage, out in the countryside..._

Two women, dressed in lavish kimono, walked around, looking for the doors. A Buddhist monk came out to talk to them, and then he went back inside.

Inside, a female instructor was teaching the little girls about moral values, as she had always done. The monk came and whispered to the instructor. Her eyes widened.

* * *

"I'm terribly afraid..." One of the women, a crimson haired woman, said.

"Oh, don't worry, Juri," The other woman, the dark haired younger one, assured her friend, or rather, her cousin. "I'm sure she's just the same as she was four years ago." 

"Kayura, I'm very grateful for you to be here with me...Oh, it HAS been four years! There's no telling what she'll look like, now."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and out came a little young, red-haired girl. As soon as she saw the crimson-haired lady (whose name was Lady Juri Satsuma, a widow), she squealed, teary-eyed! "Mama!"

"_Suzu-chan!_" and they hugged. As they let go, Lady Satsuma said, "Do you remember our cousin?"

The girl looked at the dark-haired young woman.

"Hello, Suzunagi! Do you remember me?"

The girl known as Suzunagi gasped. "Miss Kayura!" And they hugged as well. As Lady Satsuma talked to the monk, Suzunagi began whispering to Lady Kayura (who was also a widow).

"Is it true, that I'm getting married?"

"Oh yes, little one," Lady Kayura smiled.

"Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Now I can't help you wit that one...I don't even know myself."

_

* * *

At the Satsuma residence..._

As they returned, little Suzunagi ran about, excited to be home for the first time in forever.

"She's such a darling," Lady Kayura said.

"Oh yes..." Lady Satsuma replied. "I am in doubt, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Her fiancé...well...four years ago, when she was ten, he suggested that I send her far away to an orphanage, so she can be free from immoral scenes here in Nara and elsewhere. As he said, young adolescence may be dragged to these horrors, heavily influenced. You know, he's so attracted to her purity, innocence, her virginity..."

"Who is she marrying, now?"

"Well, he said not to tell anyone...but he'll be at _Suzu-chan_'s Coming of Age ceremony next week, so you'll see him then."

"Ah yes! How is that going?"

"Well, we're almost done."

"And I hear you're hiring someone to teach her how to play a _shamisen_."

"Well, her fiancé did say that he would love his future bride to play a _shamisen_, so yes. This teacher, a young man, is supposed to be one of the best in Heian...but unfortunately he's a commoner—educated, but a commoner nonetheless. He should be coming shortly..."

* * *

"Oh great..." A dark haired young man (who's probably seventeen) sighed. He didn't want to teach some snobby little rich kid to play the _shamisen_... 

So there he was, at the Satsuma mansion. "Well, here goes," he said as he went on in.

* * *

"Yuli Yamano, was it?" Lady Satsuma asked. 

"Yes, milady." The young man known as Yuli said (hesitantly).

"Well, my daughter is to be taught how to play this instrument so I expect you to teach her well."

"Yes, milady."

One of the maids brought the girl, wearing a bright kimono, in.

"Suzunagi, this is Yuli Yamano. He will teach you how to play a _shamisen_. You will start today."

Suzunagi stare at awe at the instrument, but she was quite scared of the young man (plus she didn't understand why her mother was treating this guy so coldly.)

Lady Kayura sat quietly, observing all this.

"Young man, you will address my daughter as, '_Suzunagi-san,_' is that clear?"

"Yes, milady." _God! What a bitch!_ He thought...

* * *

So there was little Suzunagi, trying to figure out what Yuli was teaching her. 

And there was Yuli, trying not to confuse the girl...

A male guard was there to watch them...to make sure Yuli doesn't do anything rash.

As soon as Yuli saw the guard he grimaced. _Oh give me a break!_

He sighed and started demonstrating by playing a little simple tune of only a couple of notes.

Again she stared at awe.

"Can you do that?"

"Um...okay," she said shyly. She played every single note slowly. She did well except for the last two notes. She panicked.

"Hey don't worry, we're just getting started." Yuli looked up for a second. "I'll tell you what. We'll practice a couple of notes and that will be it for today. But first you gotta learn how to hold this thing."

Suzunagi gave him a sweet, friendly smile, "Okay, _Yamano-san_!' "

"You don't have to call me that, you know. Just call me Yuli."

"Okay, _Yuli-san_!' "

"...close enough..."

_((A/N: That's it for this chapter!))_


	2. Widows Never Have Lovers

_**Title: **Innocent Scandals  
__**Inspiration(s): **Les Liaisons Dangereuses  
__**Author: **Miss Rei Faun  
__**Anime: **Ronin Warriors  
__**Type of Fanfic: **Alternative Universe; set in the late Heian Era  
__**Genre: **Drama  
__**Couple(s): **I'll give you a hint, they're het couples and NO romances with OCs are involved! (for the most part)  
__**Yaoi Yuri or Het: **Het  
__**Original Characters: **A few.  
__**Notes/Warnings: **Well, there's a "waking-up-after-sex" scene...but that's not until later...  
__**Rating: **R/NC-17 for lemon, angst, one off-screen rape scene, treachery, and death...basically anything that's considered not for kids...  
__**Chapter Rating: **PG-13  
__**Disclaimer: **RW belongs to Sunrise/Bandai; and Les Liaisons Dangereuses and the movies belong to their respected owners.

* * *

__Two nights later..._

Lady Satsuma decided to let Lady Kayura take Suzunagi with her to see a play. (Of course she thought that over for a long time first...)

She really wanted Lady Kayura to help the girl get used to society...

And of course, being away at the countryside for years (and never been anywhere else before...), Suzunagi was excited.

* * *

At an extravagant _kabuki_ theater, Lady Kayura and Suzunagi took a seat. There were many people there, the young girl realized, looking around in awe.

The play was about to start. Beautiful female dancers began dancing at the center. Suzunagi couldn't keep her eyes off the dancers.

They were the most beautiful things she's ever seen...

"_Suzu-chan,_" Lady Kayura began

"Yes, Miss Kayura?"

Lady Kayura pulled out two ornate fans, and handed one to Suzunagi. She asked her, "Do you know how to hold a fan?" She began fanning herself elegantly.

Suzunagi looked at the fan, and then attempted to fan herself, with great success.

"That's it, dear! Wonderful job!" And they both smiled and laughed.

Suddenly someone tapped on Lady Kayura's shoulder.

It was a man, with brown hair. As soon as she saw him she squealed. "Anubis!"

"Lady Kayura," The man known as Anubis bowed.

"What a _marvelous_ surprise!"

It was then that Anubis had spotted Suzunagi. "And who is your young friend?" he asked as he bowed to her as well...Suzunagi blushedextremely at that...

"H-Hello," Suzunagi said, meekly...

Lady Kayura turned to the girl. "Would you excuse us, dear? Mr. Anubis and I have some matters to discus in private."

Suzunagi nodded and Lady Kayura took Anubis out.

* * *

"All right...what's all this about?" Anubis asked, slightly annoyed. 

"That little girl in there is Juri Satsuma's daughter," Kayura smiled, but was firm...

"Ah! Juri...that Satsuma bitch..."

"Yes, and she entrusted me to take good care of her and make sure that nothing BAD influences her...that includes you."

"Oh for crying out loud...YOU'RE one to talk..."

"Oh Anubis..." Kayura giggled.

"And anyways I just came to tell you that in four days, I'll be leaving Heian-Kyo to stay at my aunt's for awhile."

"Awww...how come?"

Anubis suddenly had a cold smirk planted on his face. "Business." And at that he left.

Lady Kayura giggled.

* * *

"Who was that man, Miss Kayura?" Suzunagi asked. 

"Oh just an old friend, dear."

She then asked, meekly, "Is he...your lover!"

Lady Kayura looked at the girl. "_Suzu-chan_! Where did you learn about that?"

"From a friend back at the countryside."

"Well, it's not very nice to talk about that."

Suzunagi looked up at her, confused. "It's not?"

"I am a widow you see..."

"You are?"

"Yes and widows _never_ have lovers!"

* * *

Later that night, a nude Kayura awoke from a bed. 

Obviously happy...from the carnal bliss she was experiencing with a man.

The man himself was getting dressed.

"More," she whispered in dream-like tone.

The man looked at her, smirking. "More?"

"More..."

"Well, we can't," he replied putting on the last of his garments.

"Well..." she began, "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's no good—I'll be quite busy."

"The day after?"

"Busy on that day as well."

Lady Kayura's smile turned into a doubtful frown. "Are you seeing someone?"

The man turned back at her. "Seeing anyone?" He leaned towards her. "That's nonsense!"

And at that he gave her a passionate kiss.

_((A/N: That's it for this chapter...))_


	3. Lady Kayura's Revenge

_**Title: **Innocent Scandals  
__**Inspiration(s): **Les Liaisons Dangereuses  
__**Author: **Miss Rei Faun  
__**Anime: **Ronin_ _Warriors  
__**Type of Fanfic: **Alternative Universe; set in the late Heian Era  
__**Genre: **Drama  
__**Couple(s): **I'll give you a hint, they're het couples and NO romances with OCs are involved! (for the most part)  
_**_Yaoi_** _**Yuri or Het: **Het  
__**Original Characters: **A few.  
__**Notes/Warnings: **Thanks, Inda for the comments! I'm sorry to say, but the man Kayura was with is not Rowen (he's not even in it...), but an original character, but that relationship will end soon...  
Mia will definitely be in this! (Damn I just gave that away...)  
__I don't NOT know how_ _Coming of Age ceremonies work...so...  
__I thought the city was Heian, but it was really Heian-kyo. (Present day Kyoto)  
__Anyway, what will happen here will basically change the whole course of this story...  
__**Rating: **R/NC-17 for lemon, angst, one off-screen rape scene, treachery, and death...basically anything that's considered not for kids...  
__**Chapter Rating: **PG-13  
__**Disclaimer: **RW belongs to Sunrise/Bandai; and Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ _and the movies belong to their respected owners._

* * *

_Few Days Later..._

Tonight would be the Coming of Age Ceremony for young Suzunagi. Everything was ready.

But for now, she was being taught another _shamisen_ lesson from Yuli. Now she was becoming a fast learner at the instrument; Yuli was impressed at that...

...Plus, the sooner she learns all this, the sooner he can get the hell out of here...

Not that he didn't like her at all. In fact, sometimes, he considers his pupil as a good friend.

How does Suzunagi feel?

Well, she considered him as a friend from day one...

"That was very good, but we need get you through that high note, Miss Suzunagi."

"How is she doing?" The two turned to see Lady Satsuma and a smiling Lady Kayura.

"She's doing well, milady."

"Wonderful. Well the lessons over for today. Suzunagi must get ready."

"Milady," Yuli bowed before he left. The little girl didn't want him to go.

"You were wonderful, dearest," Kayura smiled at the girl and they hugged.

"Suzunagi, we'll be right back," Lady Satsuma said as the two women left.

As soon as they left, Suzunagi ran out of the room when the guard wasn't looking. Through the halls she saw Yuli heading for the doors.

"Mr. Yuli?"

The young man turned to see Suzunagi, surprised that she's actually talking to him. "Yes?"

"I wish you could come to my ceremony," she smiled sweetly with hope.

That pained Yuli so. "I can't, Miss Suzunagi. They don't invite people like me."

"How come?" She asked.

Yuli sighed, realizing the kid doesn't know a thing between a noble and a commoner. Damn aristocrats always shelter their children too much...but that was why he can't really put his anger at her, though. Only her mother.

So he said, "They just don't."

Her eyes brightened. "I know! I'll ask mother! She'll have to agree!"

"Um...I don't think that'll work out. Besides, you better head back. They may be worried about you."

Her face saddened.

Yuli realized that this was their first real conversation...and maybe their only... "Tell you what," And then he got out something and a piece of paper. He began writing down something and then he handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

"Since we can't talk to each other all the time, maybe we can write. This is where you can send me a letter."

She gasped. "Really!"

"If you want to talk to me about something you can. And don't worry. I'll write back!" Yuli smiled with a wink. He may be a commoner (really a son of a merchant but still...) but he's NOT illiterate.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Yuli!" She grinned.

He bowed and smiled. "It's been a good one, Miss Suzunagi." And at that he left.

Little did he know, that made the girl blush just a little...

* * *

_Night..._

Many care to the ceremony, including distant members of the imperial family themselves!

Someone else would be there...the man Suzunagi would marry.

The girl herself was very nervous with her "adult" robe. With her was Lady Kayura.

"You'll be fine, dear."

"There's lots of people out there." She stared in awe.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!"

Suzunagi became even more worried. "Mother said that the person I'm going to marry is here as well."

"That's what she said. Well, I must leave, now."

"But—"

"You'll do wonderful," Kayura gave her a sweet smile before she left.

* * *

"Juri," Kayura began, "Just who is her fiancé?"

"Suzunagi? Well, I'm glad you asked," Lady Satsuma answered. "He's at the main hall as we speak." 

"Oh wonderful! I'd really love to see the lucky man."

They arrived at the main hall, where everyone else is sitting or talking.

"Ahh! There he is!" Lady Satsuma said. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face them.

It was at that very moment when Lady Kayura's world completely shattered.

"Lord Takuyama!" Kayura said.

You see, Lord Takuyama was the very same man Kayura was with nights earlier!

"Lady," Lord Takuyama simply replied. Though he didn't show it, he was shocked to see her.

Lady Satsuma looked at them. "I see you two know each other, then?"

"Yes," Lady Kayura answered, whose smile had disappeared.

"Well, I have to introduce him to some other guests, Kayura," Lady Satsuma continued. "You just enjoy yourself."

Kayura never kept her eyes off of him...

* * *

Minutes later, everyone watched as young Suzunagi performed in the ceremony. She was nervous, but looking at the smiling Lady Kayura gave her confidence.

She sure wished Yuli was there as well... 

Among the audience was Lord Takuyama. Kayura saw him and smiled and decided to sit by him.

They never said a thing for a moment. She finally broke the silence.

"Oh she is adorable, isn't she, Takuyama?" she asked warmly, staring at Suzunagi. "You couldn't have picked a better choice for your bride."

"Um...yes..." he answered.

"Now you take good care of her, Lord Takuyama."

"Of course."

And then she faced him and said, "And have a wonderful life with your bride." And at that, she got up and left.

After the ceremony was done, everyone applauded at the girl. Suzunagi tried to find Lady Kayura to talk to her, but couldn't find her.

Lady Kayura was gone...

* * *

_Later, at Kayura's home..._

A man jumped walked up to the place, greeted a servant, and went inside. He went up to the main hall, where Kayura was sitting. She turned around and her face brightened. "Anubis!"

"All right, Kayura. I'm here, now what is it that I have to come all the way here for?"

"I have some exciting news!" She took his hand and he sat down with her.

"Well, what is it?"

Kayura took a deep breath and smiled again. "You remember my little cousin Suzunagi?"

"That girl you were with at the theater? Yeah. Why?"

"Well she's supposed to be married, soon."

"And?"

"Guess who chose her to be his bride?"

"I give."

She sighed. "Lord Takuyama."

Anubis's eyes widened. Then he snickered and before long he was laughing! "THAT man!"

"Anubis! It's not funny!" Kayura pouted.

"Yes it is! He dumped you for a CHILD!" And he went on laughing.

"Well, they say 'men are fascinated by virgins'...I don't know why..."

"Well," Anubis calmed down, "I still don't see where I come in, Kayura."

Kayura then sighed sadly. "I don't like hurting people, but now I just have to hurt him!" She then looked up at Anubis. "And you're the only one who can help me!"

"So you want me to duel him or whatever..."

Kayura giggled. "Oh Anubis, darling! You're a terrible duelist. Besides...for what I have in mind, I need you _very much_ alive..."

"Go on."

Kayura sighed yet again and got up to walk. "You see, Suzunagi reminds me of myself when I was her age. So full of life and wonder..."

Anubis smirked. "You're still full of life, _if_ you know what I mean..."

She smirked back. "Oh shut up!" She then continued to look away. "_Suzu-chan_...oh, she's just so innocent and virginal, so free from corruption, so...pure..." She trailed off looking at the wall, as if she may actually break...

Anubis, sensing something was wrong, spoke. "Kayura...are you okay?"

She tuned to him, and she looked very different. She smile was gone, and her eyes were no longer bright, but dark.

Her dark eyes were full of iciness, making her face emotionless. "I want you to end it all."

"Excuse me."

She walked back to him. "I want you to take Suzunagi's virginity." And then she sat down next to him. "Because I want Takuyama to see, on their wedding night, that someone beat him to it."

Kayura's lips began to curl into a dark and evil grin.

"I want to make Takyuama the laughingstock of Heian-kyo."

_((A/N: Stay tuned.))_


	4. Deal!

_**Title: **Innocent Scandals  
__**Inspiration(s): **Les Liaisons Dangereuses (...well...the 2 movie adaptions...)  
__**Author: **Miss Rei Faun  
__**Anime: **Ronin Warriors  
__**Type of Fanfic: **Alternative Universe; set in the late Heian Era  
__**Genre: **Drama  
__**Couple(s): **I'll give you a hint, they're het couples and NO romances with OCs are involved! (for the most part)  
__**Yaoi Yuri or Het: **Het  
__**Original Characters: **A few.  
__**Notes/Warnings: **I'm finally back! Yay. Well...here it is!  
__**Rating: **R/NC-17 for lemon, angst, one off-screen rape scene, treachery, and death...basically anything that's considered not for kids...  
__**Chapter Rating: **PG-13  
__**Disclaimer: **RW belongs to Sunrise/Bandai; and Les Liaisons Dangereuses and the movies belong to their respected owners._

* * *

"So...let me get the straight..." Anubis began, "You want me...to seduce a little girl that _knows_ nothing, have _seen_ nothing, probably so curious she'll just flop on her back and open up her legs if told?" 

"Yes," Lady Kayura looked straight at him. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

He scoffed. "Count me out."

Her eyes lit up again and pouted. "Anubis! Pleeease?"

Anubis looked at her, annoyed. "_Anyone_ can do _that_! It's too easy—I've better things to do."

"Aww...but I thought you liked her."

"You forget I hate kids."

She looked up at that thought. "Oh yeah...I've forgotten."

"And you also forgot that I was leaving..."

"Where?"

"To my aunt's. I already told you that."

She smiled. "Ohhh! Yes I forgot about that as well!" She giggled, but then she looked up at him and said, "But you hate her."

"Of course. You know I can't stand the old hag."

Lady Kayura stared at him. "Well, now I'm confused, dear."

Anubis sighed. "Well, I guess I WILL have to tell you everything..."

"Oh, do tell!"

"A person is visiting her..."

"Well, who?"

He smirked. "My next target."

She knew exactly what he meant by that and smirked. "I see. You did say something of that. Well, have I heard of her?"

"You may have..."

"Well, who is she, Anubis? I know a lot of people...so guessing is pretty much null and void!"

"Lady Mia Yamada."

A shy, young lady with auburn brown hair appeared in their thoughts. Her blue-green eyes were filled with wonder and virtue, and her smile, sweet like candy.

Her modesty _is_ her personality...

Now Lady Kayura was surprised...not that she was jealous or anything... "Her!"

"Yes, her?"

She laughed. "Anubis, darling! Even _I_ wouldn't dare go near her like that!"

"You wouldn't?"

"Ugh! That young woman goes by—quote, unquote—traditional _values_...and unlike most women you go after, she actually sticks to them!" She looked straight at him. "And by that, I mean, she would NEVER be unfaithful to her husband, even if her life depended on it."

He shrugged. "Yeah, yeah..."

"_And_ General Yamada is one of most respected people in the land!" She frowned. "I fear for you, darling. Think what would happen if it be known that someone has seduced the wife of a very respected general!"

"My reputation will soar," Anubis smirked.

"I'm talking about your LIFE!"

"Look, Kayura. My conquests as of late had been so boring, and so much the same—you know I almost thought of going after young men!"

Kayura's eyes widened...

"I said, 'almost'."

"Well...your reputation has faded a bit because of that...but you know," she lit up, "I think ruining the life of a young girl is just as great...and it's not dangerous."

"Hmph."

Lady Kayura then signed. "Oh well...I guess I'll just have to find someone else to do the job...and a new man..."

Anubis ended up staring at her. "Really?"

"Well, _you_ can't have all the fun, now!"

"Well..." He smirked and whispered in a low voice, "You can always contact me, anytime, Kayura..."

Kayura at first stared at Anubis...a bit shocked. Then she giggled. "Anubis, darling! Now that just wouldn't be right!"

"And how?"

She smirked back at him. "You won't even go after my little cousin! You say it's boring...but I think it's because you're scared you'll get caught!"

"What! I'm not scared I'll get caught—I just simply said that it would be boring."

"Of course, darling," and she giggled again. "The fact of the matter is, I need a REAL man! And you're not the hard and cold-hearted man I once knew!"

"I see," Anubis smirked and got up. "I have to leave anyway...time flies when one is having fun...as they say..."

And at that, he left.

* * *

He was about to step outside when— 

"Anubis, darling!" It was Lady Kayura.

"Yes?"

She smiled gently at him...saying not a word.

"...What?"

"All right, Anubis."

"All right?"

"Just come back when you finally get to Lady Yamada, and I want proof—_written_ proof from Lady Good-shoes herself," and then she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispered, "And we'll talk some more about... how does one say, 'getting together?' "

He smirked. "All right, then..." He was about to kiss her. "It's a deal..."

Her finger stooped his lips, and then she smiled. "_After_ you get her...darling."

They parted ways and smirked at each other.

And then they both went back to their destinations—she went to her chamber...and he...right to his aunt's.

_((A/N: All right! Finally!))_


End file.
